No Turning Back
by Superhypercarrot
Summary: Harry Potter. Died: 31st of October 1981. Son of Lily and James Potter. Brother to the Chosen one. A figure who shall go down in history. Whether through his deeds of goodness, or through his reighn of terror, is yet to be determined... (Not a slash.)
1. Chapter 1

All the lights in the small house were switched off. The curtains drawn. The occupants were fast asleep. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows outside. A boy, no older then eight, with large, angelic, green eyes and scruffy black hair reached out and knocked on the door. When there was no response, he stood on his tip toes and rang the doorbell. A light flickered on, it was followed by footsteps as someone headed down the stairs. The front door opened. A man with dark hair and eyes opened the door, his name was Igor Karkaroff.

"What do you want child?" He said snappishly. The boy let out a sniff, bright eyes fixed on the ground as his knees trembled,

"I've lost my mum..." He said, "Please can I use your phone?" The man scowled and the boy looked up at him imploringly,

"fine." He grumbled, gesturing for the boy to come inside,

"Who is it?" Called his wife from upstairs,

"some kid needs to use our phone." He yelled back. He turned to the boy, but he was gone, "Kid?" He called, he turned around again and jumped, the boy was standing in front of him, eyes wide and innocent. "come on kid..." He grumbled gesturing towards the room in which the phone was located, the boy smiled.

"I don't need to use the phone anymore, Sir." The boy chirped,

"and why is that?" Igor Karkaroff sneered,

"because I don't need an excuse to get into your house anymore, your doors and windows have been locked, and the house has been silenced, all Floo, Apparition and Portkey travel has been cut off, you have no escape."

"You've only been in here five minutes..." The man said disbelievingly. The boy shrugged,

"My dad did most of it before, I just locked the door and silenced the house." He said smiling.

"you're just a child?" The man cried, but fingered his wand.

Suddenly the lights went out.

From outside, the house still looked the same as it had done a few moments ago. However, If one was to undo the silencing charm, they would hear wild, agonised screaming and a delighted, childlike laughter ringing through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"I did it dad." the boy said, gazing up at the man with bright, eager eyes. Voldemort smiled at the boy, pale spindley fingers ruffling the boy's hair,

"Good work Harold. You remembered to silence the house, didn't you?" The child scoffed,

"of course." He smirked, "Can I-"

"Go on then..." said Voldemort, the boy turned and dashed from the room. A few minutes after he left, the door slammed open, several black cloaked figures walked through the door and getting on their knees before the Dark Lord. All traces of the once smiling man was gone. Voldemort raised his wand,

"crucio!" He yelled, pointing his wand at each of the figures and watching them scream in pain with a delighted smile on his cruel face.

* * *

"Ginny!" Harry called, a small girl appeared, long red hair pulled out of her round face, the girl reached out to hug him and Harry stepped back.

"Knives away." He said firmly, Ginny rolled her eyes, tucking several knives into her belt.

"How was your mission?" she asked, the boy grinned cockily,

"How do you think?" The girl frowned,

"you failed?" She mocked, Harry rolled his eyes,

"No... Karkaroff and his wife are dead, obviously!" He said, "Now..." He smirked, "Weren't we going to have a knife throwing contest? Or are you trying to change to subject?" Ginny smirked

"Prepare to have your ass whooped dummy!" She cried, and the two began running towards the training room in Gaunt Manor.

* * *

James Potter ran a hand over his face and sunk into his chair in the front room of Godricks Hollow, Lilly Potter glanced up from her book,

"hard day at work?" She asked, James Potter let out a groan of frustration.

"There's been another attack, the remaining Death eaters are runnng wild, but we can't get any evidence it's them commiting the crimes." He sighed, "Lately all the attacks have been flaring up, it's like something's starting. Thank god Voldemort's gone." Lilly Potter wrapped her arms around her husband.

"what's going on?" Asked Damian, rubbing sleep from his large brown eyes,

"Nothing Damy..." Said Lilly Potter, "Go back to bed..." The small boy nodded sleepily, running a hand through his messy black hair before running upstairs, bare feet patting on the carpeted floor.

James Potter shut his eyes, leaning back against the chair. "I'm going to find out who's behind this, I promise you, I'm not loosing another son to war..." Lilly Potter rested her head on her husbands shoulder.

"I know." She said, closing her eyes, the two drifted into nightmare filled sleep, with the cries of a green eyed baby boy ringing through their minds.

TBC

* * *

**Please review, hope you like...**


End file.
